


It's Not Hate

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The statement echoed in his mind like the bellow of an ancient dragon. He shivered slightly at the implication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Hate

Houji/Takizawa

-

It hadn’t been an insult that he had planned out. The moment he had realized who it had flown off his lips at he had been mortified. Houji’s calm response had made it that much worse. He hadn’t meant to insult him but it wasn’t a complete lie. He had called him a bastard in his mind so many times that he should have known it would eventually descend from his lips.

“It’s the bastard.”

The statement echoed in his mind like the bellow of an ancient dragon. He shivered slightly at the implication. He had wanted to curse him; wanted to express his feelings. Not like this though. Never like this.

Not over the phone. Or after way too many drinks for the matter. He’d stumbled back to the office, and his superior had been waiting. Of course. He tried to ignore his presence as he took a seat to finish the report.

He didn’t hate him. Houji was just everything he wished he could be. On top of that, he seemed to look down on him. Seemed irritated at his short comings, like he didn’t think he’d ever amount to anything. He probably wouldn’t in truth…

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand pressing against his shoulder. He jumped slightly, and glanced up.

“Houji-san?”

His superior smiled faintly before leaning downward, and capturing his mouth in a tender kiss. Takizawa froze completely before gingerly returning his kiss. His mind was entirely at a loss. Didn’t he hate him?

“I don’t hate you.”

A calm whisper in his ear brings him out of his thoughts.

“Really?”

“Yes.”


End file.
